Kingdom Hearts and the KH gals
by Lilith darkstorm
Summary: A story involving nearly all the Kingdom Hearts characters goodies and baddies, high level of stupidity and inappropriate swearing. Not for those who have an I.Q with double digits! UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! IT IS LESS MESSY!
1. Kingdom Hearts and the KH gals

Lilth: This is the first fan fiction I have ever submitted, this story was written by Katy .M. (She is mainly referred to as K.T), Kinesha .S. and me, Lilth (that's not my real name but I'm not giving personal data to you! Maybe if you ask nicely…). 

We were bored during science lesson, so we started a story about Kingdom Hearts since we are big fans of it. I've completed the Kingdom hearts game, while the others haven't! HA HA!

**K.T: Look, I'm almost finished, that's good enough for me! And no I didn't use cheats…Ok, I almost did, I was at a low point, damn Hercules!**

_Kinesha__: SHOW-OFF! Just get back to the introduction, dumbass!_

Lilth: (See what I have to put up with?) Anyway, we each wrote a paragraph about whatever came into our heads, without reading what the previous person/people has written. This story came together nicely so I posted it on this site for you guys to see.

Note: We do NOT own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts; we just mock them and use them for our own twisted ways!

The _'italic'_ represents Kinesha's writing,

The 'normal' typing represents my, (Lilith's) writing, and

The **'bold' **represents K.T's writing.

**Kinesha**** walked up to Riku, "You son-ova-bitch! Stealing Kairi! That's low even for you!" She shouted, "The MOOGLES made me do it" Riku sniffed. Leon walked over, so Kinesha stole his gunblade, looking at Sarah, Sora and…**

"Kairi!" said Sora and she fainted onto the soft, warm sand. Sora rolled his eyes, "that's all your ever good for isn't it? Lying on the floor and letting the men do all the work!" he said, "Yes" said Kairi and closed her eyes again.

_The darkness overcame them all, K.T reached into her pocket for the lighter, "I don't think you can light up eternal darkness with a…" began Sarah. K.T's blazing arm shone out. She ran around screaming, "Gee…I guess we all can get things wrong" said Kinesha. They heard footsteps and the sound of a keyblade, could it really be…_

**Yuffie****! She saw Cloud moon walking; Donald tutted in disgust because Goofy was singing '****Gay****Bar****'. A fat bandit saw ****Alice**** and thought 'Lunch!!' K.T sighed, Ansem was winning…Kinesha decided to back the winning horse, so she joined him!**

Suddenly, a black dragon arose from the far away mountains; it spread out its wings clouded the sky and its roar burst ear drums from miles away. "Maleficent! I thought I destroyed you!" shouted K.T "If I don't kill you I will never finish the game!" K.T drew her controller, but Sarah burst in, like the show off that she is, and slayed the dragon. Then mocked K.T as she always does, "FUCK YOU!" shouted the very-pissed off K.T.

_And so it all continued until someone decided to get the hell outta there, they all ran to the nearest door and ended up…behind the scenes of Kingdom Hearts! They all looked up into the face of a nerdy looking man. "Who the hell are you?!" cried Donald, "I am your creator" he replied "MY GOD!" they thought, the infamous programmer. They all thought back to the battles that had hurt them so badly, the years of agonizing arthritis awaiting them…Sora raised his keyblade, there was hell to pay…_

**Kinesha**** and Sora summoned Bambi, but Kinesha couldn't concentrate because she was looking at how pretty Bambi was. Donald whacked K.T over the head, Cloud and Sephiroth laughed…**

"HHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the ninja Yuffie and she exploded into the scene, "she looks soooooo sexy when she does that…" said Ansem.

_"Son-ova-bitch!" cried Kinesha-they all turned, to find Riku behind them-how on Earth did he find them? "You're a thief Riku!" cried Sora. "I recent that statement," replied Riku, "even though it's true!" He eyed the Keyblade greedily, Sora cried out as the keyblade was wrenched from his hand, Riku laughed as it flew towards him, "OUCH!" he said as it whacked him on the forehead. "I guess the keyblade is useful!!" said Kinesha, K.T and Sarah together…_

**"Well, well, well looks like handsome Ansem has caught himself a princess!" He was fishing, he'd caught Ariel. "Mmmm!" thought Riku.**

K.T screamed, Kinesha laughed, Sarah gave a cold evil stare…

**"Noooooo Sora don't-" But he sacrificed himself, saving them all.**

_All was well; it was all over...ah, two years to relax until the sequel. "SEQUEL!" exclaimed Donald, "Holy crap!" cried Goofy…_

*Moral of this story: make sure you come up with something better than THIS story when you're bored during science…*

The End 


	2. Secrets Revealed in the Heartless

Secrets Revealed In the Heartless

Lilth darkstorm: OK, OK, we were bored in science (again) so we did another one of these silly tales that should not be read by the wonderful people here at fan fiction.net-but god dammit! I HAD TOO! I don't know anyone who reads these anyway!!!

Anyway, here's the key to this story;

KT's writing is in _italic, _

And mine is in normal typing.

As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters-blah, blah, blah, how many times do I have to tell you people?!!!

"You've been in front of me this whole time and I only just realized that you are my soul mate." Said mysterious voice number 1, "I love you" said mysterious voice number 2 and the sound of kissing was heard. Jasmine was on the other side of the door, hearing the conversation, she burst into the room. She was gob smacked! The two people who were kissing were…

_"MOOGLES!" screamed KT. "look KT, you stupid head, we've talked about this, Moogles are our friends." Sora said in an exasperated way. Then a moogle bit his leg. "Holy shite!" said Goofy. "KT was right?!" said Sora._

Meanwhile, in Halloween Town, Jack was innocently scaring the crap out of everyone, when suddenly; a meteor hit the forest near his house. He went to check it out; he found one very pissed off duck…

_"Call me Ishmael," he said. "But you're __Leon__" said Kinesha, "NO! He's Squall!" said Yuffie. Leon decided to kill them all, but then Evanescence 'Bring me to life' started playing and it calmed him, saving him from the dark, from the nothing he would become…_

Sora sealed the keyhole in St. Catherines School, everyone left to go and seal the next keyhole, trying not to hear the cries of the teachers on the other side of the door, "Unseal the keyhole! LET US OUT!" The moogles pointed and laughed at them.

_"Hey you!" said KT to kinesha. "Hey, it finally happened Kinesha!" KT yelled. "What…O GOD…you can't mean…" said Kinesha "Yes! We all turned into computer game characters!" screamed Sarah. "Hey COOL!" said everyone!_

_                                                            GAME OVER  _


End file.
